Planomanie
by Pen Nominis
Summary: Harry Potter, jeune orphelin de guerre, connu dans le monde magique comme étant le Survivant, est déposé chez les Dursley à l'âge de 1 ans. Quelques années plus tard, en face même du 4 Priver Drive, de nouveaux propriétaires, les Sovrano, s'installent. Ils ont une fille : Margo.
1. Chapitre 1 : rencontre

_Salutations._

 _Premièrement, je dois dire que l'univers ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à Joanne Rowling. Mais je dois également avouer que le OC a été imaginé en voyant le film "La face cachée de Margo", adaptation cinématographique du roman portant le même nom, écrit par John Green. Je ne suis rémunéré que par vos lectures et reviews ; dont une fait toujours plaisir, même pour critiquer._

 _Petite note personnelle : je ne sais pas quand la suite viendra, même si j'essaierais de la pondre assez rapidement et, même si j'ai un plan très précis, les chapitres ne sont pas écrits à l'avance._

 _Je préfère également prévenir : cette histoire sera en partie sérieuse, mais seulement en partie, parce que c'est surtout un énorme délire._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

Chapitre premier : Rencontre.

 _"J'ai toujours pensé que j'aurais droit à un miracle un jour. Ou plutôt, je l'espérais. Je me nome Harry Potter, jeune orphelin détesté par ma propre famille, vous découvrirez pourquoi plus tard. Je vais vous racontez mon histoire. Et cette histoire commence quand je n'avais que six ans. Pourquoi ? Vous allez comprendre._

 _Mais revenons-en à cet espoir fou. Ce miracle tant attendu. Je pensais, sincèrement, qu'il me faudrait attendre d'être majeur pour le voir arriver, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je n'avais que six ans, ce pourquoi cette histoire commence à cette époque. Et ce miracle, il se nommait Margo Sovrano."_

Comme de nombreux enfants à cette heure bien matinale, il dormait. Toutefois, il ne dormait pas dans un lit bien douillé comme les autres. Non, cet enfant n'y avait pas droit. Son oncle et sa tante pensait sincèrement qu'ils avaient déjà été assez généreux en le recueillant malgré sa... condition, pour ne serait-ce que penser à lui donner une chambre. Non pas qu'ils ne l'auraient pas pu s'ils l'avaient voulu : leur fils, Dudley, en avait deux. Une pour dormir, l'autre comme salle de jeu.

L'enfant ne dormait donc pas dans une chambre, mais dans un placard. Comme il fallait assez de place pour qu'il y rentre, ils lui avaient "donné" le placard sous l'escalier menant à l'étage de leur maison. Après tout, il y avait assez de place pour lui permettre de ranger ses maigres possessions ainsi que pour y placer un matelas à même le sol. Le jeune garçon, parce que s'en était bien un, dormait donc dans le placard sous l'escalier, au 4 Priver Drive, chez son oncle et sa tante, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley.

Harry Potter, de son nom, n'avait jamais connu ses parents. D'après les dires de "sa famille", ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et, pour ne pas laisser le pauvre garçon dans un orphelinat, les Dursley avaient accepté de le prendre chez eux. Harry pensait qu'il avait plutôt été forcé, mais il se serait bien gardé d'exprimer sa pensée.

Effectivement, il aurait eu droit à une sévère réprimande sous le regard moqueur de la mini-baleine qui lui servait de cousin, ainsi qu'une privation de repas pour, au moins, une journée entière s'il avait osé. Il fallait savoir que, pour Harry, il y avait des règles à respecter chez les Dursley.

La première règle consistait à être présent, mais effacé. Les Dursley devaient avoir l'impression qu'il n'existait pas. Dire ses pensées auraient été une violation de cette première règle.

La seconde était l'une des plus dérangeante : il devait prendre sa douche en dernier et, s'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude, il fallait qu'il fasse avec sans broncher. Il n'avait également que de vieux vêtements, que son cousin ne mettait plus pour diverses raisons, toujours trop grands pour lui. Pétunia n'aurait jamais acheté de vêtement neuf pour lui, jamais.

La dernière règle était la plus dérangeante. Il devait faire une liste de taches inscrites par les soins de sa tante, sur une ardoise accrochée à la porte d'entrée de son placard. On pouvait notamment lire des inscriptions comme "Faire le petit-déjeuner, débarrasser, laver, essuyer et ranger la vaisselle ensuite" ou encore "faire la poussière sur tous les meubles du salon" ; pour cette dernière, la pièce changeait tous les jours.

Avec cela, il avait l'école et ses devoirs à faire. La lessive de ses vêtements, à la main, parce que sa tante ne l'aurait jamais faite pour lui. Il devait également, en été, enlever les mauvaises herbes du jardin.

D'ailleurs, pour l'école, il fallait savoir que Harry se forçait à avoir de moins bonnes notes que son cousin. A leur premier devoir, il avait eu la meilleure note de la classe et ses "parents" l'avaient alors accusé d'avoir triché d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et en plus de ses taches, de l'école et de ce qu'ils devaient faire pour rester propre sur lui autant que possible - il paraissait être un jeune délinquant avec ses vêtements beaucoup trop grands - il faisait les courses pour Mme Figgs, une dame un peu étrange avec beaucoup de chats, en échange de petits billets. Il cachait évidemment cet argent à son oncle, qui le lui aurait pris sans aucune explication et s'achetait des livres avec. Il adorait lire, cela lui permettait, après tout, de s'évader de "sa prison", comme il l'appelait.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre à l'étage du 4 Priver Drive, la maison de Harry. Et le jeune Potter sursauta presque en ouvrant les yeux. C'était pareil tout les matins. Il avait exactement quinze minutes pour se préparer, puis faire le petit déjeuner des Dursley. Il en profitait d'ailleurs pour se prendre discrètement un petit déjeuner également, sans que sa famille ne le sache.

Allumant la lumière de son domaine, Harry récupéra un t-shirt, un jean, ses chaussures - des tennis trouées - et enfila le tout en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Après avoir récupéré ses lunettes et les avoir posé sur son nez, retrouvant une bonne vue, il se précipita hors de son placard pour courir jusqu'à la cuisine.

En y arrivant, il jeta un rapide regard à l'horloge accrochée au dessus du réfrigérateur. Il savait lire l'heure sur n'importe quel type d'horloge ou de montre, ce qui était assez rare pour un enfant de son âge. Il ne lui restait plus que treize minutes. Il avait largement le temps pour se prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Il alla vers le frigo et, en sortant tout ce qui lui faudrait pour faire le repas des Dursley, attrapa un morceau de gâteau déjà coupé. Certainement Dudley qui s'était levé dans la nuit. Il ne risquait donc rien, celui-ci ne cachant pas que ça lui arrivait fréquemment.

Tout en mangeant son morceau de gâteau au chocolat, il pris quatre œufs et, cassant les coquilles sur le rebord d'une poêle qu'il avait sortie au préalable, les versa dedans. Il alluma la plaque chauffante. Sa tante l'avait acheté récemment, elle adorait être équipé des dernières nouveautés technologiques.

Le jeune homme termina rapidement son repas, nettoyant les miettes qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol, avant de sortir une tasse et de faire couler le café de son oncle. Il sortit ensuite trois assiettes qu'il disposa sur la table, puis récupéra la poêle, les œufs étant finalement cuit en omelette, pour en placer une sur chaque assiette. Deux sur celle de l'homme qui lui servait d'oncle et posa la tasse à côté. Il sortit enfin les couverts et les plaça également sur la table. Quand tout fut fait, il esquissa un sourire satisfait en regardant l'horloge : il était dans les temps. Mieux encore, il lui restait une minute pour s'éclipser, ce qu'il fit.

Il partit dans le salon, où il pouvait observer sans être vu le couloir, attendant patiemment que les autres membres de la maison passent et s'installent tous dans la cuisine, discutant joyeusement, assez fort pour être sûr qu'ils n'entendraient pas Potter. Harry l'avait bien compris, en remarquant leur manie de parler trop fort entre eux. Quand les Dursley furent tous installés, Harry partit dans son placard et en sortit son sac, qui était à bandoulière, rapiécé et vérifia qu'il avait tous ce qui lui faudrait pour l'école. Quand ce fut fait, il récupéra sa veste en jean - le seul vêtement potable qu'il avait et que Mme Figg lui avait offert pour ce noël - avant de sortir dehors. Il ne faisait pas froid, tout juste une quinzaine de degrés.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, juste au dessus de ses yeux verts cachés par ses lunettes, se mit alors en marche. Il n'avait pas à débarrasser la table en semaine, sa tante s'en occupant, pour éviter que le jeune garçon ne fusse en retard à l'école.

Arrivé au bout de la rue, il tourna à gauche, prenant la direction de l'école et ce fut à cet instant qu'il la remarqua. Contrairement à lui... Elle avait tout d'une jeune fille normale, bien que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle était seule et, bien que visiblement nouvelle, paraissait connaître l'endroit.

Alors que lui-même avait des cheveux aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau et totalement indiscipliné, ses cheveux à elle étaient d'une belle couleur clair. Ils étaient blonds, lisses et fouettaient son visage à cause du vent. Elle n'avait toutefois pas l'air de s'en préoccuper, continuant de marcher d'un pas serein vers l'école. Elle portait un "sweat zippé" basique, d'une couleur rappelant le bleu étrange d'une nuit éclairée. Son jean moulait ses jambes à la perfection et elle paraissait un peu plus petite que lui, fait rare pour être souligné, le jeune homme étant plutôt petit pour son âge. Le sac qu'elle portait sur son dos était noir, simple.

Remarquant que la fille commençait à s'éloigner et que lui-même s'était arrêté sans même le vouloir, il se secoua et décida de la rattraper. Elle était nouvelle, après tout et ne connaissait certainement pas Dudley, qui empêchait tout le monde de lui parler, avec l'aide de sa bande. Il n'espérait pas s'en faire une amie : à quoi bon ? Mais avoir un peu de compagnie, pour une fois, n'était pas de refus.

Après avoir couru pour arriver à son niveau, il ralenti et emboîta le pas de la jeune fille, régulant son allure pour rester au même niveau qu'elle. Elle tourna alors ses yeux vers lui et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Comme un petit animal curieux, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Il plongea alors ses yeux vert dans ceux de la jeune fille et, malgré son jeune âge, malgré qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi cela lui arrivait, il eut le souffle coupé.

Elle avait des yeux magnifiques. D'un bleu clair aussi pur que celui d'un ciel dégagé. Et, quand elle le regardait, il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle dégageait... quelque chose qui n'était pas banal. Quelque chose de différent des autres enfants. Elle paraissait sûre d'elle et le petit sourire en coin sur ses fines lèvres n'arrangeait rien.

Il avala sa salive et détourna le regard, avant de prendre la parole :

\- Bon..bonjour.

\- Salut, lui répondit la jeune fille.

Il en était maintenant persuadé : elle ne paraissait pas sûre d'elle, elle l'était. Sa façon de parler, son très léger accent, sa manière de se tenir droite alors que lui-même était voûté...

\- Je m'appelle Margo, continua-t-elle après avoir détourné elle-même le regard du jeune Potter. Et toi ?

\- Heu... Harry. Harry Potter.

\- Cool comme nom. Le mien c'est Sovrano. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon nom.

Harry sourit, un peu amusé malgré lui.

\- Je t'appellerais Margo alors.

Étrangement, la jeune fille soupira et se tut, accélérant légèrement l'allure. Harry cligna des yeux et s'arrêta. Elle continua sans lui adresser un nouveau regard. Quand il sortit finalement des méandres de son esprit, elle n'était plus là.

La journée de cours fut des plus banale, bien que Margo avait fait une entrée remarquée. Elle avait escaladé le mur de l'école pour entrer dans la classe par la fenêtre, sous le regard surpris de toute l'école, de l'institutrice et en particulier, de celui d'Harry.

Bien qu'il y avait une place vacante à côté de lui, elle ne s'y installa pas, préférant prendre un bureau seule. Harry passa sa journée à l'observer, alors qu'elle ne lui adressa pas un regard, en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire de mal pour être ignoré de la sorte. Le soir, allongé dans son placard, il se fit la réflexion que Dudley avait certainement parlé avec la jeune fille et l'avait menacé de ne pas l'approcher.

Ce fut sur cette pensée déprimante qu'il s'endormit. Le lendemain matin, il dut refaire le même manège que le jour précédent, avant de sortir pour prendre la direction de l'école. Il ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qu'il se passerait.

Margo sortit de la maison en face de la sienne et lui fit un signe de la main, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Harry vérifia qu'aucune voiture n'arrivait, avant de courir la rejoindre.

\- Salut, lui-dit il.

\- Je vais être franche, lui répondit-elle en commençant à marcher en direction de leur école. Tu es totalement inintéressant à l'heure actuel.

Harry scia, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

\- Je pensais que tu étais différent des autres à cause de ton look complètement loufoque, mais en fait, t'es juste totalement effacé. Tu pourrais être bien plus, Potter.

Elle avait un franc-parlé et une manière de s'exprimer que Harry n'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Ou, plus exactement, elle parlait d'une certaine manière qui lui faisait penser à ses adolescents et jeunes adultes qu'il croisait parfois dans les rues de Londres, quand sa tante le prenait avec elle pour faire les courses, parce que Mme Figgs ne pouvait pas le garder chez elle.

\- Comment ? finit-il par lui demander après une longue minute de silence.

\- En étant toi-même, tout simplement. Médite sur mes paroles et peut-être que, quand le vrai Harry Potter sortira de sa cachette, je m'y intéresserais.

Et elle partit en courant, sans crier gare, laissant un jeune garçon de six ans, presque sept, complètement estomaqué.

Puis les jours se suivirent. Margo n'apparaissait que quand elle le voulait, même à l'école et ses parents, qui vivaient en face de chez lui, ne paressaient pas s'inquiéter réellement. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir l'habitude du comportement étrange de leur fille.

Et les jours devinrent des semaines. Harry s'interrogeait énormément sur les paroles de la jeune fille, se demandant se qu'elle avait vraiment voulu lui dire.

Et les semaines se transformèrent en mois. Et les mois en années.

Il avait neuf ans, presque dix et, bien qu'il vivait en face de chez elle, n'était jamais parvenu à la faire s'intéresser à lui.

Il se rappelait des deux courtes conversations qu'il avait eu avec elle, comme si elles avaient eu lieu le jour précédent. Depuis, elle ne lui avait plus accordé un regard, ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et il avait repris le cours de sa vie. Morne, d'après lui. Il n'y avait qu'un changement : il pensait à elle constamment, persuadé qu'il aurait pu s'en faire une amie. Sa première et seule amie. Et, au lieu de cela, il ne pouvait que l'observer le soir par la véranda, quitter discrètement sa maison en passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, puis se servir de l'arbre non loin de la fenêtre de celle-ci comme d'une échelle, avant de disparaître, avalée par l'obscurité de la nuit.

Ce qui se passa cette nuit-là, il ne s'y habitua jamais réellement. Et pourtant, cette nuit-là, elle revint vers lui.

C'était la nuit entre un samedi et un dimanche. Entre le 15 et le 16 juillet 1989. Harry dormait aussi paisiblement que possible sur son matelas, dans son placard, quand il entendit un bruit de pas à l'étage. Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, pensant que c'était le matin et qu'il lui fallait préparer le petit déjeuner des Dursley. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit dans le couloir. Encore dans les brumes d'un sommeil plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumé, il ne remarqua pas réellement qu'il faisait encore nuit et que le soleil ne se levait pas.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas traînant, en baillant, vers la cuisine, quelqu'un l'attira vers lui en arrière, la plaquant contre son corps et lui plaça une main sur la bouche. Il sentit des cheveux lui chatouiller le cou et, les yeux écarquillés, senti le souffle d'une respiration régulière et basse sur son cou. Il était tanisé, mais ne put s'empêcher de se détendre rapidement en entendant la personne lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- Ne fais pas de bruit.

Il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis presque quatre ans, mais il la reconnu aussitôt. Margo Sovrano. Il fronça toutefois les sourcils et se retourna vers elle, quand elle le lâcha finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chuchota-t-il. Tu es folle d'entrer chez les gens comme ça ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa pleinement ce qu'elle avait fait et, surtout, en pleine nuit. Il reprit la parole, toujours à voix basse.

\- En pleine nuit en plus. Si mon oncle et ma tante te voient, on est fichu.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire amusé et, quand elle lui répondit, Harry eut l'étrange impression qu'elle se retenait de rire.

\- J'ai besoin d'un complice. J'ai pensé à toi. Et puis, ça fait quatre ans. Je crois que si je ne l'aide pas un peu, le vrai Harry Potter ne sortira jamais de sa cachette.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris par cette... révélation. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il secoua la tête énergiquement.

\- Je ne peux pas venir. Si je sors maintenant, je suis bon pour être privé de repas pour une semaine.

Margo haussa un sourcil, curieuse.

\- Ils te privent de repas ?

Le jeune garçon soupira.

\- Tu ne veux pas les connaître. Ils sont horribles.

La jeune Sovrano pencha la tête sur le côté, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, mais elle paraissait en pleine réflexion. Elle resta dans cette position quelques minutes. Des minutes qui parurent une éternité à Harry, avec cette étrange regard qu'elle lui lançait, comme si elle le jaugeait.

\- Si tu m'accompagnes, finit-elle par dire, je te filerais à manger tous les jours.

Elle hocha la tête deux fois, puis repris la parole.

\- Mais il y a des conditions. Je veux tout savoir sur ta vie. C'est la première. Je veux que tu deviennes mon partenaire de mission. La seconde. Et je veux que tu changes de look. C'est la dernière.

Harry secoua la tête, puis soupira d'un air résigné.

\- Alors je ne pourrais pas être ton complice. Je n'ai pas d'argent pour m'acheter des vêtements et ma tante me refile les vieux vêtements de Big D.

La jeune fille grimaça. Elle paressait savoir qui était Big D. Qui ne le savait pas, d'ailleurs ? Toute la bande de Dudley l'appelait comme ça. Tout les jeunes, en réalité.

\- Je demanderais de la thune à mes vieux pour qu'on te relook, alors.

Harry hausse les épaules, un air indifférent soigneusement étudié plaqué sur son visage. En réalité, il était touché par les paroles de la jeune fille. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il prit sa décision. Il allait la suivre.

\- OK. Mais j'ai aussi mes conditions, dit-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je t'écoute, Potter.

\- Premièrement, c'est Harry. Et deuxièmement, je veux que tu répondes à une question.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, le jaugeant de nouveau. Elle le détailla de la tête au pied. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry, se décidant à la détailler également, ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, remarqua qu'elle était toujours très légèrement plus petite que lui. Et aussi svelte. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs, lui arrivant au niveau des reins et malgré l'obscurité, il arrivait à deviner que la couleur de ses yeux n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours vêtu de la même façon, mais l'absence de lumière ne lui permettait pas d'identifier les couleurs, bien que ses vêtements paraissaient noirs, ce qui devait certainement être le cas. Après quelques minutes, elle se redressa et hocha sèchement la tête, prenant la parole.

\- D'accord, Harry. Ta question ?

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Elle soupira.

\- J'ai déjà répondu à ta question, en partie. J'y répondrais quand on rentrera, d'accord ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête, lui faisant étrangement confiance. Elle lui sourit et prit sa main pour le guider. Ils montèrent les escaliers à pas de loup, pour éviter de faire grincer les marches. Arrivé en haut, elle se tourna vers lui et avec sa main libre, lui fit signe de se taire et de ne pas faire de bruit, en plaçant son index devant sa bouche.

Il opina et se laissa ensuite guider vers la jeune fille vers la porte la plus proche : la salle de jeu de Dudley. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, qui grinça légèrement, avant de pousser Harry à l'intérieur de la pièce et d'entrer. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit et sous le regard complètement choqué d'Harry, sauta dans le vide. Il se précipita à la fenêtre, juste à temps pour la voir atterrir en faisant une roulade, pour amortir sa chute.

Elle se tourna vers lui, à la lumière d'un lampadaire et haussa un sourcil, avant de lui faire signe de venir. Le jeune Potter regarda le sol et les deux bons mètres qui le séparaient de, il l'espérait, sa nouvelle amie. Il déglutit difficilement, avant de se mettre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qu'il parvint, après avoir bataillé avec les battants, à fermer.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il prit réellement son courage à deux mains. Et ce fut la première fois qu'il ressentit un frisson d'excitation mêlé d'horreur. Il se laissa tomber dans le vide et, quand il atterrit, fit lui aussi une roulade, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Il avait une légère douleur aux pieds, mais rien d'insurmontable et, souriant comme un damné, rejoint rapidement Margo.

\- Un vrai apprenti Ninja ! s'exclama celle-ci en riant, en le voyant arriver vers elle.

Elle le prit de nouveau par la main et se mit à courir vers le parc de Priver Drive.

Non loin de là, les deux jeunes gens ne surent jamais qu'une vieille dame, tenant un joli matou dans ses bras, les observait disparaître ensemble, avalée pas l'obscurité de la nuit, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _C'est, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, la fin de ce premier chapitre. J'espère que vous aurez aimés. Je sais que de trop nombreux auteurs en demandent... Mais comprenez-nous, ça nous permet de savoir si l'histoire plait, de recevoir vos conseils et critiques... Bref, une petite review fait toujours plaisir._

 _Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée/nuit._


	2. Chapitre 2 : balade nocturne

_Salutations._

 _Premièrement, je dois dire que l'univers ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à Joanne Rowling. Mais je dois également avouer que le OC a été imaginé en voyant le film "La face cachée de Margo", adaptation cinématographique du roman portant le même nom, écrit par John Green. Je ne suis rémunéré que par vos lectures et reviews ; dont une fait toujours plaisir, même pour critiquer._

 _Petite note personnelle : je ne sais toujours pas quand la suite viendra, même si j'essaierais de la pondre assez rapidement et, même si j'ai un plan très précis, les chapitres ne sont pas écrits à l'avance._

 _Je me dois également de remercier les personnes qui ont pris un peu de temps pour découvrir le premier chapitre de mon histoire. Et je remercie du fond du cœur les personnes qui ont commentés. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de les lires._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

Chapitre second : balade nocturne.

 _"A cette âge, si on m'avait dit que je me lierai d'amitié de cette manière, j'aurais ri. Un rire amer."_

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils couraient et Harry commençait sérieusement à s'essouffler. Margo ne paraissait pas avoir le même problème et lui tenant toujours la main, le guidait à travers les rues désertes à une allure que le jeune garçon jugeait folle.

N'en pouvant plus après encore cinq minutes de course effrénée, Harry pila net et avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, attirant la jeune fille vers lui sans trop le vouloir.

Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa. Il sentit une douleur dans son dos, puis sa respiration fut coupée pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne cligne des yeux, chassant les brumes de son esprit.

Margo était sur lui, secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, visiblement, avant de lui lancer un regard de reproche mêlé à de l'amusement. Alors que la blonde se calait confortablement sur lui, tout en appuyant sa tête dans sa main droite, dont le coude reposait à côté de sa tête, le jeune Potter résuma ce qu'il savait de sa situation.

Il était allongé au sol. Il en conclut qu'il était tombé à la renverse. Margo était sur lui et après une seconde de réflexion, se rappela avoir pilé net, trop essoufflé pour continuer à courir à une allure pareille. La jeune Sovrano le tenait par la main à ce moment-là et Harry comprit alors qu'il avait dû, sans trop le vouloir, l'arrêter également. Elle avait certainement perdu l'équilibre, se dit-il, et il l'avait rattrapé.

Forcement, avec son poids plume, il n'avait pas pu se stabiliser en recevant le boulet de canon qu'avait dû être Margo. Ils étaient donc tombés à la renverse, lui amortissant la chute, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait eu le souffle coupé.

Il fut sortit de la reconstitution mentale de l'action les amenant dans cette position par la personne paisiblement installé sur lui.

\- Très confortable, dit-elle. Mais tu aurais pu simplement prévenir pour qu'on ralentisse, au lieu de nous arrêter comme ça.

Il se racla la gorge, un peu gêné. Bon, c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, mais elle pouvait certainement le comprendre, non ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir quand j'ai senti que j'allais vomir mes poumons.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, une grimace se peignant sur son visage, avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivit par le garçon. Ils venaient tous deux de s'imaginer vomir littéralement leurs poumons. Ce n'était, certes, pas très ragoûtant, mais, le jeune Potter devait le reconnaître, très drôle à imaginer.

Après quelques minutes à rire, Margo fut la première à se calmer et se releva, proposant sa main droite à Harry pour qu'il fasse de même. Le garçon accepta la main tendu et fut attiré du sol avec une force assez surprenante. Margo se retourna, mettant les mains dans les poches de son jean, avant de prendre la parole, d'une voix plutôt sérieuse, qui tranchait avec leurs amusements quelques secondes auparavant.

\- On est bientôt arrivé.

\- Où ? demanda le jeune garçon, avec une curiosité légitime.

\- A mon quartier général.

\- Tu as un quartier général ?!

\- Oui. Mes parents peuvent entrer dans ma chambre à tout moment. Je ne peux pas y laisser d'informations compromettantes sur ma mission, Padawan.

Harry cligna des yeux, penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est un drôle de surnom, ça, Padatruc.

\- Padawan, corrigea Margo, avant de se retourner et de pointer un doigt accusateur sur le torse de Harry. Tu n'as jamais vu la trilogie Star Wars ?

Harry s'empourpra légèrement, remerciant le ciel d'être caché à moitié dans une ombre. Il essaya de prendre la parole d'une voix qu'il voulu nonchalante, mais échoua misérablement sans le savoir.

\- Non. J'imagine que c'est un film ?

Margo acquiesça.

\- Et bien je n'en ai jamais vu. Je lis, c'est tout. Et encore, c'est avec l'argent que je gagne en aidant Mme Figgs.

Margo hocha lentement la tête, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

\- On verra ça plus tard, mais, foie de Ninja, je vais te faire goûter à mon monde. Mangas, films, jeux vidéos, musiques. Je sais jouer du piano. Je te verrais bien avec une guitare, mais bref, passons à la suite.

Harry opina lentement du chef, puis suivit la jeune fille. Ils marchèrent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, dans un silence paisible, puis arrivèrent devant une maison à l'air lugubre. C'était la maison abandonnée, non loin du quartier de Harry et tous les enfants disaient qu'elle était hantée. Elle se trouvait entre l'église et le parc, directement à côté de celui-ci.

\- Tu vois la fenêtre, là-bas ?

Harry suivit la direction désignée par le doigt de Margo avec ses yeux, son regard d'un vert intense se posant sur une fenêtre visiblement cassée, barricadée avec des planches en bois. Il hocha la tête, sans vraiment comprendre.

\- C'est l'entrée secrète de mon repère, fit la Sovrano avec une importance feinte, faisant sourire Harry.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre dans la maison hantée, donc.

\- Oui. Mais rassure-toi, elle est aussi hantée que le derrière de ton cousin.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire. Dans son amusement, il ne remarqua pas de suite que Margo lui avait prit la main, souriante, et l'avait emmené devant la fenêtre. Quand il fut enfin calmé, il put la regarder monter souplement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et compter les planches, qui étaient toutes mises à la verticale.

\- 4, 5, 6. Voilà.

Margo poussa la planche et celle-ci se releva sans peine, comme une porte qui s'ouvrait vers le haut. Harry leva les sourcils, surpris et observa la blonde sauter dans la maison abandonnée. Elle retient la planche, tout en sortant une lampe de poche de son sweat et fit signe à Harry de la suivre. Avec une certaine appréhension, le jeune Potter grimpa plus ou moins agilement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta dans la pièce. La jeune fille alluma alors sa lampe et laissa tomber la planche, qui fit un bruit sourd qui résonna, faisant sursauter le jeune Potter.

\- Ne refait jamais ça, grinça-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, la pré-adolescente lui tira la langue, amusée, puis éclaira la pièce. Harry se retourna et leva les sourcils, surpris et curieux. Il n'y avait absolument rien dans la pièce, sauf une carte de la ville punaisée au mur du fond, certainement par Margo elle-même et un bureau, avec une chaise devant lui, trônait au centre de la pièce. Ils avaient l'air vieux, mais en assez bonne état. La blonde se rapprocha du bureau et grimpa dessus, s'y asseyant en tailleur et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

Quand ils furent installés, la Sovrano prit la parole, penchant la tête sur le côté en observant Harry.

\- Sans parler de ce qu'on doit faire pour que tu sois présentable et ta culture générale, il faut qu'on t'entraîne.

\- Qu'on me...quoi ? demanda le garçon à la cicatrise un peu bêtement.

\- Qu'on t'entraîne. J'ai bon espoir, tu arrives à sauter de l'étage de chez toi sans te casser une jambe, mais ton atterrissage n'était pas correct. Le Free Running est un art que tout ninja qui se respect se doit de maîtriser à la perfection.

\- Le quoi ?

Il ne comprenait rien à son charabia... C'était normal ?

\- Le Free Run... soupira la jeune fille, ou Parkour, est un terme désignant un sport dangereux, mais super classe et super fun.

\- Et ça consiste a..?

\- Pour faire simple... A une course libre. Et a une maîtrise de son corps très poussée. L'art du déplacement. Le but est de pouvoir passer n'importe quel type d'obstacle le plus rapidement possible, parfois en faisant quelques figures, pour donner un côté plus artistique et également pour le fun, mais je trouve que c'est juste une perte de temps quand il faut vraiment aller vite.

\- Des obstacles ? Comme ?

\- Comme une barrière, une voiture, un mur, une maison, un bâtiment, du vide... Et j'en passe. Le plus dur, c'est d'apprendre à endormir sa peur. Après, général, c'est instinctif, mais il faut aussi apprendre à atterrir, pour quand on saute d'une certaine hauteur, comme tout à l'heure.

Harry hocha la tête, essayant de s'imaginer comment il pourrait passer des obstacles pareils, sans réellement y parvenir.

\- Il faut aussi apprendre ce qu'on appelle un saut de chat. C'est le meilleur saut niveau rapidité je trouve, perso'. Je te montrerais. Pour les acrobaties plus technique, on avisera quand tu seras suffisamment entraîné.

\- D'accord, commença Harry. J'ai l'impression que je me suis embarqué dans quelque chose de complètement fou.

\- C'est le cas.

Il soupira, plus amusé par le franc-parlé de la jeune fille qu'autre chose, avant de reprendre la parole avec sérieux.

\- Et ce sera pour quand, les entraînements ?

\- On va commencer ce soir, jusqu'à trois heures du matin environ. Puis tous les soirs.

Harry cligna des yeux, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il ne savait même pas l'heure qu'il était. Margo parut suivre le cheminement de sa pensée, parce qu'elle sortit une belle montre visiblement beaucoup trop grande pour elle.

\- Elle est à mon père, dit-elle devant le regard surpris du garçon, avant de reprendre. C'est 23 heure 47. On a donc deux heures et demi avant de rentrer.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il était étrangement excité, sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Bon... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une super idée de te faire passer des obstacles tout de suite sans que tu ne connaisses les bases...

Le jeune brun opina du chef, tout à fait d'accord. Maintenant qu'il était calmé et qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qui s'était passé avant qu'ils n'arrivent tout deux ici, il se disait qu'il avait été complètement fou. Premièrement, il avait quitté la maison des Dursley, sans leur accord. S'ils apprenaient qu'il était parti vadrouiller en pleine nuit... Non, il ne préférait même pas imaginer. Et deuxièmement, il avait sauté de l'étage de la maison pour la quitter. Sans protection. Il ne s'était certes rien cassé, mais il aurait pu. Il n'avait pas l'entrainement que la Sovrano avait du avoir.

Bref, il n'avait pas l'intention de refaire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Pas avant qu'il ne soit réellement entraîné pour.

Il fut de nouveau arraché à ses pensées par Margo, qui lui frappa le sommet du crane, son regard se faisait meurtrier.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? grogna-t-elle.

Harry lui sourit d'un air gêné.

\- Non ?

Elle soupira, avant de le frapper une nouvelle fois.

\- Hé !

\- Je te frapperais à chaque fois que tu ne m'écouteras pas !

\- D'accord, d'accord... Tu disais ?

Et Margo répéta une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle lui expliqua patiemment comment faire une roulade correctement et pourquoi c'était important d'en faire après avoir sauté de différentes hauteurs.

\- Comme d'une fenêtre, avait-elle ajouté, clairement amusée.

Quand elle fut certaine que Harry avait compris la théorie, elle lui fit plusieurs démonstrations, parfois lente, ce qui donnait un résultat plutôt comique, parfois rapidement, pour lui montrer concrètement ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Le jeune Potter l'écouta attentivement, puis l'observa également, se retenant de rire devant la jeune fille s'emmêlant les pinceaux quand elle voulu lui montrer la roulade doucement.

Puis elle l'enjoignit d'essayer. Et il se loupa misérablement. Il se releva et, alors que la jeune blonde était prise d'un fou-rire, recommença. Pendant plus d'une heure et demi, il essaya, encore et encore, sans jamais perdre l'espoir d'y arriver. Finalement, quand la cloche de l'église sonna les deux heures en demi, Margo l'arrêta et ils ressortirent de la maison délabrée. Harry avait fait quelques progrès, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

Toutefois, les deux ne perdaient pas espoir.

Faisant signe au garçon de la suivre, Margo se mit à courir, bien que plus lentement qu'à l'aller. Elle les guida jusqu'à leur quartier, la montre de la Sovrano sonnant les trois heures quand il y arrivèrent.

\- Chiotte ! fit d'ailleurs celle-ci en l'entendant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il se passe que mon père vient de se réveiller et que j'ai dix minutes pour rentrer chez moi avant qu'il ne décide de vérifier que je dorme bien.

Harry cligna des yeux, un peu bêtement. Son père se réveillé à 3 heures du matin ?! Il décida de demander pourquoi à Margo et celle-ci le regarda comme s'il était idiot.

\- Il se réveille aussi tôt pour son travail. Il commence à quatre heure.

\- Ah. Bon... Bien, heu...

Margo regarda sa maison avec appréhension et jura une nouvelle fois en voyant la lumière d'une pièce au rez-de-chaussé s'allumer.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de protester.

Elle lui prit la main et couru vers son jardin, jusqu'à l'arbre lui permettant de grimper et de descendre de chez elle.

\- Grimpe, bon sang !

Ne sachant pas tellement s'il faisait une connerie ou non, il se décida de faire ce que la jeune fille lui disait. Celle-ci le suivit de près. Après cinq bonnes minutes d'escalade, ils arrivèrent finalement au niveau d'une fenêtre. Margo passa devant Harry, sans que celui-ci ne comprenne réellement comment et poussa la fenêtre d'un pied. Elle s'ouvrit toute seule et la Sovrano fit un plongeon, comme si elle sautait dans une piscine, à travers celle-ci. Elle atterrit en faisant une roulade, évidemment, puis fit signe au jeune Potter de la suivre.

Il ne se fit pas prier, bien qu'avec beaucoup moins de classe. Il se contenta de se mettre sur le rebord avant de s'asseoir sur celui-ci et de se laisser glisser sur le sol, pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se retourna ensuite et ferma la fenêtre de la chambre de son amie.

Il se tourna ensuite et... Et il ne voyait absolument rien. Margo lui prit la main, puis le dirigea devant quelque chose qu'il devina imposant. Il entendit le bruit d'une porte coulissante, puis fut poussé entre des vêtements. Au toucher, il devina qu'il y avait des vestes, en cuir comme en jean, des chemises en soie, ainsi que quelques robes. Il entendit la porte se refermer juste après avoir été poussé dans ce qu'il devina être la penderie de son amie, avant d'entendre la jeune fille se mettre dans son lit.

Il eut l'impression d'attendre plusieurs heures ainsi. Puis il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte s'ouvrant. Il entendit également le bruit d'un interrupteur que l'on allume et il ferma les yeux instinctivement.

S'il avait cru en un quelconque dieu, il aurait certainement prié de ne pas être découvert. Mais il ne croyait pas en dieu, alors il préféra croiser les doigts et attendre.

Il eut l'impression de rester plusieurs heures dans la penderie et bien cru, quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher dangereusement, qu'il allait être découvert. La porte coulissa finalement et Harry retint un cri. Il fit bien. Ce n'était que Margo et le jeune Potter se remit à respirer - prenant d'ailleurs conscience qu'il avait arrêté.

\- T'aurais pu prévenir, marmonna doucement le garçon, faisant sourire d'amusement la jeune fille.

Elle avait allumé la lumière avant de venir le chercher et Harry décida de détailler sa chambre. La première pensée qui lui vint, ce fut que la chambre était parfaitement rangée.

C'était une pièce de trois mètres carrés, au plafond assez haut, pour sa petit taille. Les mur était peint en blanc, ainsi que le plafond et le sol était recouvert de parquet. Cela aurait pu être impersonnel, si la jeune fille n'avait pas accroché des posters un peu partout, ainsi qu'une guitare électrique au dessus de son lit. Le lit était fait d'un bois sombre, joliment vernit et la couette était verte et on pouvait observer un lion se cacher dans des hautes herbes en dessin stylisé dessus. Le lit était placé à sa droite car il était entré par la fenêtre. Il y avait à sa gauche une table de chevet du même bois que le lit, avec un réveille-matin posé dessus et à droite du lit une guitare acoustique posé sur un présentoir fait pour. En dessous de la fenêtre, il y avait un bureau vernit en noir, avec un jolie fauteuil en cuir, qui avait l'air confortable, devant. Harry se demanda comment diable il avait pu ne pas y faire attention en entrant dans la chambre, mais retourna rapidement à la contemplation de la pièce. Il se retourna et ferma machinalement la penderie dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé. C'était un grand meuble aux portes coulissantes, peint en bordeaux, avec deux grands miroirs accrochés dessus. Et enfin, juste à côté de la porte, à droite, il y avait une grande bibliothèque visiblement peint de la même couleur que la penderie qui prenait tout l'espace jusqu'au mur, s'arrêtant à côté de la guitare et qui touchait presque le plafond. Il y avait une impressionnante collection de livres de tous types et de films.

\- Bienvenue dans mon palace, fit Margo avec un air important.

Harry cligna des yeux. Se rendait-elle compte de la chance qu'elle avait ? Certainement pas, mais ce n'était pas à lui de lui faire remarquer.

\- Classe.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, faisant signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur le bureau, ce qu'il fit, en tailleur, face à elle.

\- Je t'avais promis d'y répondre et j'ai envie de dormir un peu, alors je vais faire vite, dit-elle.

Le jeune Potter se contenta d'acquiescer, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Il allait enfin savoir pourquoi elle l'avait choisi et pas un autre.

\- Déjà, comme je t'ai dit, tu me parais intéressant, mais on en reparlera une autre fois. En fait, c'est surtout parce que je voulais un compagnon de jeu et que les autres enfants ne sont pas assez débrouillard pour me suivre dans mes délires. Toi, tu l'es.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ? demanda le brun, les sourcils froncés.

\- Simple. Je t'ai observé. Tu fais à manger. Tu fais des corvées que tu ne devrais même pas savoir faire... Comme ta lessive. Tu arrives à voler de la nourriture quand on ne t'en donne pas... Tiens, d'ailleurs !

Margo se releva et couru en dehors de sa chambre, sans un bruit, laissant un jeune Potter sous le choc. Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, légèrement affolée. Elle avait un sac plastique dans les mains. Elle lui tendit.

\- Tiens, pour le p'tit déj', dit-elle.

Harry prit le sac, sans pour autant regarder dedans. Il se foutait de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur, tout ce qui lui importait était le geste de Margo pour lui. Celle-ci reprit d'ailleurs la parole, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer n'avait pas eu lieu.

\- Bref, tu es débrouillard. C'est pour ça.

\- C'est tout ? Et je ne t'ai jamais vu m'observer.

\- Je suis une Ninja, répondit Margo avec un sourire qu'elle voulait énigmatique. Je t'apprendrais.

Harry sourit en secouant la tête. Cette fille était complètement folle. Il lui avait fallu une nuit pour le comprendre. Mais bon, n'était-il pas aussi fou qu'elle pour l'avoir suivi ? Si, certainement et puis, elle était son amie, maintenant, c'était ce qu'il pensait, alors il pouvait bien la suivre dans ses délires, comme elle disait. Une amie ; c'était une pensée étrange pour le jeune garçon.

Margo regarda sa montre et grimaça.

\- Presque 4 heure... Tu devrais peut-être rentrer si tu veux dormir un peu et arriver à te réveiller.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, avant de grimacer.

Sortir, ça n'avait pas été un problème. Mais rentrer, comment allait-il s'y prendre ?

Margo lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de sortir une clef qui ressemblait à celle de son oncle. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas...

\- Si. La clef de chez toi. Enfin, un double, je suppose. Elle était accrochée à l'entrée. Je n'ai fait que me servir, au cas où. Je crois que j'ai bien fait.

\- Et comment... répondit Harry, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, récupéra la clé et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, qui se raidit, avant de se détendre.

\- Merci.

\- File, maintenant, avant qu'on remarque ton absence.

Ils se sourirent, avant qu'Harry ne remonte sur le bureau et n'ouvre la fenêtre. Il se cala sur une branche, faisant un petit signe de la main à la jeune fille qui secoua la tête avec amusement, puis entreprit de redescendre, en tenant son sachet entre ses dents serrées.

Il arriva en bas en quelques minutes, reprenant son sachet de provisions en main, puis traversa la route au pas de course. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit le temps de calmer sa respiration, puis inséra la clef dans la serrure, avant de la faire tourner. Il entendit distinctement le cliquetis caractéristique d'une serrure déverrouillée et ouvrit lentement la porte. Il la referma tout doucement, revérrouilla la porte, puis, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, accrocha de nouveau la clef à l'entrée, avant de se diriger vers son placard.

Il y entra rapidement, refermant la porte derrière lui. Réfléchissant rapidement, il se décida de cacher le sachet sous sa pile de vêtements, avant de remettre ce qui lui servait de pyjama après s'être déshabillé.

Il se coucha enfin sur son matelas et regarda pensivement le plafond.

Il ne dormi pas de la nuit, trop occupé à penser à cette folle aventure.

Il s'était fait une amie.

Une amie.

Les membres de sa famille ne comprirent absolument pas ce qui rendait le garçon, indésirable à leurs yeux, aussi joyeux, les rendant exécrable toute la journée.

Mais Harry n'en avait cure.

Après tout, Margo était son amie

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas... Et oui, je mendie encore... Une petite review fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée/nuit._


End file.
